


Apartments

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, nerds who live too close to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's interesting, the things that go on in an apartment building





	Apartments

**Interaction 1: So You’re The Assholes Who’ve Been Using My WiFi**

 

Sugawara spent a lot of his time in the office, and the time at home was spent relaxing with a book more often than not. Although he didn’t go out on the weekends, so little so that every pair of shoes he owned besides his work shoes had gone dusty, he  _still_ didn’t use too much internet. So it made sense that, as he looked over his internet bill,  _someone_ besides him was using his WiFi.

And it couldn’t have been a mistake. He'd labelled it quite clearly, Suga's_Wifi. Changing the network name to Please_Stop_Using_This_WiFi did very little to stop the cyber thieves from their digital kleptomania.

Honestly, it didn’t affect Suga very much. He was far from reaching any kind of limit with his internet provider when it came to the bill, and maybe it was a good thing that at least someone was getting some use out of his High Speed—but it was the moral issue that was bothering him. Really, the least the thief could have done was _ask_  him if they could use his WiFi.

It was many weeks later that he finally discovered who it was.

He'd been trying to go to sleep but his neighbors living in the apartment right above from his were being loud. Swearing and yelling, although exact words were a bit muffled. Or maybe their words were slurred—were they drunk?

Suga was lying awake in the racket when the blinking light of his router caught her attention. Aha. Proof that someone was using his WiFi right at that moment. He'd disconnected his phone, laptop, and desktop prior to going to bed.

He slipped out of his covers and unplugged his router.

The noise from upstairs died almost immediately.

“ _Dammit, our neighbor’s WiFi cut out!_ ” someone whined, voice slightly more coherent. “ _This blows. I was just about to raid this castle, too_.”

“ _Fuck, our WiFi sucks ass. Paradise is hard to move on from. What’s our password again_?”

“ _Uh, try ‘my dick is bigger than yours’ in all caps, no spaces._ ”

“ _Right. We’re in_.”

* * *

 

“Hi, my name’s Suga. I love in Apartment 203,” he said politely. “Right below you.”

Oikawa squinted, hungover and vision blurred. “Cool. Is there a reason you’re here?”

Sugawara gestured to the pie tin in his arms. “Well, I figured it was only polite to introduce myself to the assholes who’ve been stealing my wifi ever since I moved in. And so I brought a pastry along with myself.”

Oikawa froze. He took a step back and pointed to somewhere behind him. “That was my roommate. Entirely my roommate.”

From the living room came an indignant, “Fuck off, Oikawa, you used his wifi for your hentai bullshit at least three times.”

“Irrelevant, Iwa-chan, I will _piss_ in your _goddamn_ cheerios if you don’t shut up!” Oikawa shot back over his shoulder.

Suga sighed, shaking his head. “Look, it’s fine. I don’t use too much of my own internet so it’s not like it affects me too much, but… I just feel like you guys could have asked.”

The man who Sugawara assumed was "Iwa-chan" appeared in the doorway, eyes bloodshot and swathed in a Wizard 101 blanket that seemed to have been made for a seven year old. “Listen, I don’t want to be an asshole here but you never put a password up. That basically makes it free game.”

Oikawa buried his face in his hands. “That’s such an asshole thing to say, honestly.”

“No, it’s not.”

“It really fucking is.” Oikawa raised his head. “Is there anything we can do to make it up to you? Your WiFi really is just about the best thing that’s happened to us for a while. I mean, you’re looking at a broke-as-shit writer and a broke-as-piss freelance coder right now.”

“I’m the coder,” Iwaizumi supplemented. “Just to make it clear.”

“Thank God he is, because I forget my passwords on an hourly basis,” Oikawa said sagely.

Sugawara blinked. “Right. That’s cool. So. The WiFi issue. If you guys want to pay for like a portion of it…”

“We eat nothing but ramen and alcohol,” the tall, disgustingly good-looking for hungover man said.

“Mostly alcohol,” Iwaizumi said, wincing and touching his temples.

Sugawara closed his eyes. “Okay. Do you have Netflix?”

“Yep,” the two said in tandem, although Oikawa popped the P.

“Then just give me your Netflix password?”

Oikawa nodded. “Sure. That sounds legit. Do you want to come over for dinner sometime? I think we have some wine left. We can, like, mix it with the cereal. Classy as fuck.”

Sugawara took a step back and waved. “We’ll figure something out. I’m not too much of a drinker, so! Just come downstairs with the password when you get the chance.”

Iwaizumi turned and walked back to the apartment. “Wake me up in nine years. I’m gonna take a nap.”

“More cereal for me,” Oikawa cheered as he shut the door.


End file.
